Even if it's not the end
by baka-baka
Summary: It's the last fight with Narku and everyone's there, but what happens if in one single moment everything changes and the fate of the world lies in the hands of a single 15 year old girl with powers beyond our imagianation?


Kagome's eyes widened when she saw her reflection glint off the side of Kohaku's weapon. He was standing in front of her with it raised above his head, ready to strike. Tightly shutting her eyes she clasped her hands together. 'Please no! I can't die yet!'  
  
A stuffeled sob and the clanging of fallen metal was head. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, "Sango-chan!"   
  
She was standing in front of Kohaku holding her sword in both hands with a white knuckle grip. Fresh blood dripped off the tip of her sword. Her angry _expression was fierce, though, the tears streaking down her face gave away her true feelings.   
  
"You killed the village and father but I will not allow you to harm Kagome!" She yelled while thrusting her sword into her only living sibling.   
  
Kagome could only look on, a sad _expression on her face as she watched Sango remove her sword from her brother and wipe her eyes. She walked over and removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back and turned to gently embrace her friend. "Are you going to be ok Sango-chan?"  
  
"H-hai. Arigato."  
  
Kagome pulled away and Sango looked down at Kohaku with disgust. "He wasn't my brother, besides...We have other problems to think about." She nudged her head to the side and Kagome followed her eyes. There, lying only a few feet away were the bodies of Koga and Kikyo.  
  
"Wha- ...Oh no!"  
  
"One of the bigger youkai brought down Koga, but it was also killed and Kikyo...Narku used his miasma, Inuyasha was beyond mad."  
  
Kagome averted her gaze and turned to where Inuyasha was fighting Narku, sure enough he was really worked up. "I...Oh my." She was just speechless. So this is what they were going to get from the fight? Two down already. In their struggle to defeat Narku, Koga and Kikyo had agreed to help. When they'd all meet on the battle field however, so many youkai had attacked that no one could really tell what was happening to the other. Kagome only noticed when Inuyasha had gone off to fight Narku with Kikyo, that Narku was really there.  
  
"We must not think of such things right now Kagome-chan. We have to focus on defeating Narku first. Now, I'll go help hoshi-sama and you go get the shards from Koga before Narku can."  
  
Kagome nodded and was surprised when Sango smiled and winked.  
  
"We must believe in ourselves in order to win, remember that."  
  
Kagome gave her a week smile and watched as she turned and headed into battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As hard as it had been for her to walk over to Koga, it was even harder for her to remove the shards. She knew that, even though Inuyasha hated the wolf-youkai, she had held a special place in her heart for him. Koga was her friend. The first person to hold her hand, the first person willing to give up anything for her, the first person to love her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gently took hold of his hands. "I'll always remember you Koga-kun," Bending down, she lightly kissed his forehead, and let his once warm hands fall limp at his side.   
  
"MIROKU!!!" Kagome felt a leap in her heart-beat and fear rise in the pit of her stomach. A shrill scream followed and she turned in time to see Miroku's body fall by Sango's feet. Sango was clutching her side, there was blood everywhere. She was injured bad but was still trying to fight off the new youkai that had attacked her and Miroku. Picking up her bow and an arrow Kagome focused on the powers inside her and let the arrow fly. It hit target perfect but she took no time in watching as she ran towards her friends. When she got there Sango was kneeling next to Miroku, lacing her fingers with his.   
  
"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama he's..he's..."  
  
"Going to be ok," Sango muttered leaning forward a little, sobbing freely. "HE'S GOING TO BE OK!!! We're all going to be fine..."   
  
Kagome saw it before it happened, "Sango-chan NO!" But her voice was not heard as Sango's lifeless body fell forward on top of Miroku's. Her heart stopped as she stood there staring at her best friend. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" She felt like a child when she hit the ground, kicking and screaming. Tears pouring down her face. She only stopped when she heard a small voice call out her name,   
  
"K-kagome?"  
  
Looking up she saw a very battered looking Shippo. "Shippo-chan?!" He fell over like the others and she crawled over to him. "Shippo-chan, you to?" Picking him up she rocked his cold body against her's. He was so young, so small. He should have never got mixed up in all of this, none of them should of. It was all his fault...Narku. Kagome looked up and watched as Inuyasha fought with him. Inuyasha...that's right! Inuyasha was still alive, but just barley by the looks of it. We must believe in ourselves in order to win  
  
Narku had killed all of them except Inuyasha, all of them! 'Hold on just a little longer. He's not going to take you like the others...If I have anything to do with it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart pound when he heard Sango's shrill scream followed by Kagome's cries. He could tell they now had lost Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He could smell their death everywhere, along with the mingled sent of Koga and Kikyo's. Kikyo..he had failed to protect her and now he failed his friends, all except Kagome. Growling he vowed that, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, no matter what.  
  
"Hahaha! I see that more of your pethic friends have meet their end now Inuyasha, you soon will too."  
  
"NOT A CHANCE" A glowing pink arrow headed towards Narku's heart, he managed to doge it far enough so that it only hit his arm. Both hanyou's looked up in surprise.  
  
"Ka-kagome!" Inuyasha gasped out when he saw her. A light pink light surrounded her form and he felt intense power coming from her.  
  
"You killed them and for that I can NEVER forgive you." Her voice was lower then normal and it sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine with every word she spoke. Narku seemed just as dazed.  
  
"For Koga-kun, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan, and even Kikyo if nothing else, you will die you heartless bastard!!!" At her last word the wind picked up around her as she let another arrow fly. The power coming off it was enough to knock Inuyasha off is feet and he knew Narku didn't have a chance. Narku let out an outraged cry  
  
"You can not destroy me Miko..." A blinding light consumed him and Inuyasha had to shut his eyes, when he opened them Narku was motionless, pined to the nearest tree.  
  
"Why a tree?!! You were suposto kill him!" He yelled out at Kagome, but she just hid her eyes and walked over to the tree.  
  
"He is dead." She muttered in a barley audible voice. "And I'll be taking my arrow back. It isn't worth it to waist it on trash like you." Lifting her hand she plucked the arrow from his chest. He fell to the ground and then disappeared, Leaving behind his shards of the shikon no tama. Opening her bottle, Kagome added all the shards together and in her open hand held out the now complete shikon no tama. Inuyasha couldn't find his voice, The jewel was now complete but why did it have to cost them so much?  
  
"We went through so much didn't we...?" Kagome was turned away from a light breeze blowing her hair as the sun slowly came back in to view.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All of us. We were survivors Inuyasha. All of us were lost on the same journey. We all met with the same intentions and as much as I know you may deny it we were all family. So much happened. We all survived through the hard times, the sad times, and even the happy, because we were all there for each other. We always had someone to talk to, someone to trust. It was because we stayed together that we were sussesful. We've been through life, and we've been through death...all because of the shikon no tama. I never thought it would end like this, he took them from me...frm us." She gave off a week laugh and turned to him smiling, " But I wasn't going to let him take you."  
  
Inuyasha had never felt so many emotions at once then he felt from the power of her words.  
  
Kagome cupped the jewel in her hands and brought it under her chin. She closed her eyes. "I just hope..." She couldn't continue as she choked back a sob. A single tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the shinko no tama. A ripple cracked through the area.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome looked up, a surprised look on her face as the jewel slowly began to descend into the air. More ripples followed and the more that came, the more Inuyasha could feel the pain from his wounds leaving him. Finally a last ripple flooded through followed by a blinding light. For the second time that day he had to close his eyes but they opened to a totally different sight. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and even..Kikyo were all sitting up. Kagome stood for a moment only able to stare before she took off running towards them.  
  
"You guys are alive!!!" Shippo hit her first, knocking her off balance with the force of his hug. When she regained footing she hugged Koga and Miroku. She paused when she got to Sango.   
  
"I see you followed my advice."  
  
Kagome began to cry as she threw her self at her best friend. "Sango-chan! I was so afraid, I though you were gone forever!"  
  
Sango laughed as she pulled away. "Do you seriously think I would leave you with that baka Inuyasha?" Kagome also laughed at this. A taping on her right made her turn only to be face to face with Kikyo. However, this Kikyo was different. There was life in her eyes, a sparkle Kagome had never seen and she knew that this was the Kikyo Inuyasha had fallen in love with 50 year ago. The feel of something being placed in her hand made her look down, It was the shikon no tama. "What? How.."  
  
"Shhhh. Just keep it safe from now on, ok?" Before she knew what happened Kikyo was embracing her. "You are the best for Inuyasha, you have softened his heart. And I can only hope that you will find a place in your's to forgive me for all I've done."   
  
Kagome stepped back, "I already have."   
  
Kikyo smiled and started walking over to Inuyasha. He stiffened a little when she came near him. But when she placed her arms around him he relaxed. "I need you to do something for me Inuyasha."  
  
He knew by the tone of her voice that this was the Kikyo he had met 50 years ago. "Anything,"  
  
"Look out for Kagome."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
"I forgive you Inuyasha, for what happened fifty years ago. You don't have to be guilty anymore, you can let go."  
  
He nodded and gave her a small smile, "Good bye Kikyo."  
  
"Goodbye." He watched her form slowly fade, finally she was at peace. Sighing he turned to Kagome she was also smiling. Running she ran into his open arms, swinging hers around his neck. "We did it Inuyasha!"  
  
"I know." Keeping his arms around her he pulled away slightly, "Baka, you managed to defeat him and me!" Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passion filled kiss.   
  
"Ewwwwww!!! There kissing!" Shippo yelled and Miroku covered his eyes.   
  
Inuyasha just smiled and pulled away. Kagome was staring off somewhere, a funny grin on her face.  
  
"I love you Kagome." This brought her gaze back on him, "I love you too," Reaching up she grasped the beeds around his neck, "and I don't think you need these anymore." He bent his head so she could pull them off. Then she took his hand and gave the shikon no tama, "You deserve this more then any of us."  
  
He shook his head. "How about we just save it, who knows what might happen."   
  
Kagome agreed, and turned to all of her wide-grinning friends. They had fought together, survived together, and defeated together. And though she knew this was far from the end, the thought never bothered her because it would all work out, as long as her friends and Inuyasha were by her side.  
  
Wohoo 


End file.
